Triumph
by alphamoth95473
Summary: This is a story based on characters from the TV series Home and Away. Robbie and Kim finally get their chance to be together, but will they go through with it?


TITLE: Revealing Secrets.

AUTHOR: alphamoth95473

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They are all the ownership of the studio company.

INFO: This is a story based on characters from the TV series Home and Away. Robbie and Kim finally get their chance to be together, but will they go through with it.

WARNING: You may like to know that this is a slash, so if you don't like them, well, don't read it.

I would also like it if people would submit reviews on my fanfic so that I have some idea whether I am going to bother writing anymore.

Chapter One

Triumph

"Tasha, it just isn't working!" Robbie yelled at her.

"But, I don't understand, what changed?" she replied, stunned at Robbie's words.

"Me," Robbie whispered, contemplating how he was going to tell her.

"And what does that mean?" Tasha half-yelled at Robbie.

"Tasha-," he moved towards Tasha and held her hands. "I don't know how to say this, I've thought about it for so long..." he stared into her lovely deep eyes. All he could think of was Kim's reaction when he told him that he had told Tasha.

"I'm gay," he said. He had finally told her, the one girl he had ever loved.

The silence that preceded this was deadly. It seemed to go on forever, sucking all the sound out of the air like a black hole.

She looked at him as though he had just shot her. Nothing could have prepared Tasha for that statement.

Robbie couldn't bare it any longer; he let go of Tasha's hands and ran from the room. He didn't stop running until he reached home, the entire time, thinking of Kim's ecstatic face when he found out the good news. Good news for him and Robbie that is.

Robbie reached his room, pushed loudly through the door, and flopped down on his bed.

The next second, Kim walked in wearing just a towel. Seeing as nobody else was home, Kim just wandered into the room paying no attention to anything else. He walked over to his bed and picked up his Calvin Klein briefs, which lay crunched up on his bed, and dropped the towel from around his waist. As he bent down to

put on his shorts Robbie decided to say something.

"Ah...Kim," he said in a very embarrassed tone. Kim jumped up in the air and spun around to face Robbie.

"Shit, Rob," was all Kim said at that moment. He just stood there, completely naked, staring at Robbie, obviously unable to move.

Kim was in shock for a few seconds before he realised what had happened. Once he had he ran to close the door, still naked.

"Fuck Rob, you scared the crap out of me," he said in a more relaxed tone, while wandering back from the door. Him and Robbie had seen each other naked before, plenty of times. In the showers at school and the beach, and sometimes when the each happened to be getting changed at the same time, as they shared the same room. But this seemed to be different.

"Sorry mate, I didn't mean to scare you like that," Robbie said in a tone that suggested that he was grateful that embarrassing moment was over.

"Is something wrong, man?" Kim asked Robbie. Kim could sense that there was something wrong by the look on Robbie's face.

"I told her Kim, I finally got up the balls to tell her!" was Robbie's reply. Kim, again, had a look of shock upon his face, but this time it was a good shock.

"Are you serious? This is great! We don't have to worry about that anymore!" Kim replied, obviously happier than he had been in a while.

Kim had always felt that there was a special bond between him and Robbie, not necessarily a sexual bond, but there was definitely something there. Kim had had feelings for Robbie for quite some time now but had to keep them bottled up inside, for obvious reasons. Him and Robbie had discussed the issue before, and

Kim knew that Robbie had similar feelings. Now that he had told Tasha about the fact that he was gay, there was nothing to hold them back. But somehow Kim felt that even though Robbie had done what they been planning all along, Robbie still seemed to be hung up on Tasha. As he suddenly realised that he had been standing there, staring into oblivion, he quickly reached own for his briefs and pulled them on. He sat down beside Robbie and waited for his reaction.

"I know we have been planning this, but it didn't feel how I imagined it to feel. I thought it would be so much easier than it actually was," Robbie told Kim, Kim still in his briefs.

"Rob, look at me," he began in an understanding tone. He reached over and placed his hand on Rob's cheek and pulled his face around towards his.

"I know how you must feel, but we always knew that it couldn't have been as easy as we had hoped. This day has been a long time coming and I have been waiting long enough for it to happen!" and as these words left his mouth he reached over and passionately kissed Robbie. He felt Robbie resist for a moment, and then allow himself to be enveloped in the moment. As they kissed they slowly leant down onto Robbie's bed and continued kissing. At this point Kim had had enough of just kissing, and decided to go further. As he reached to unbutton Robbie's shirt, Robbie pulled away from the

embrace.

"Are we ready for this?" Robbie asked, needing to know what Kim wanted, even though it was obvious.

"Robbie, I have been ready for this for a long time, and I know you have and you cannot deny it," was Kim's reply to this question, and as simply as Robbie had asked it, he gave into Kim's answer and let his guard down.

After that small interruption, they were back to kissing in a blink of an eye. As Kim had done before, he reached up to Robbie's chest and began to slowly undo his buttons. One by one they came away from the rest of the shirt, each time revealing more skin, which turned Kim on even more. While Kim was undoing Robbie's shirt, Robbie began to remove Kim's briefs. Robbie hesitated for a second, realising that once Kim's briefs were off, there was no going back. Remembering Kim's answer to his question, he reassured himself that this was the right thing, they both wanted this and this was the

perfect moment. Nothing in the world could have stopped them now; they held each other so passionately that they both felt more secure than they had ever felt before.

As Robbie slid Kim's briefs down around his arse, Kim stopped undoing his shirt, which he had undone to the last button, and looked penetratingly into Robbie's eyes.

"Are you sure Rob?" he asked, and Robbie simply nodded. They had an understanding that was beyond words; there was no need for anything to be said. They were so close with each other that they felt so together now, like two pieces of metal forged together.

As Robbie removed Kim's Calvin Klein briefs, Kim undid the last button on Robbie's shirt and pulled it off around his shoulders. They sat on the bed, just staring at one another. At that exact moment, they touched each other's faces, and made a connection unable to be broken by anyone or anything.

Just then they heard Maddy's voice. None of the rest of the family had any idea that either of them were gay. If Beth, Robbie's mum, came looking for them, she would surely find them in bed together, and that would certainly be a bad thing.

They quickly jumped up and put on any clothes they could find, Kim searching around for his pair of briefs that Robbie removed. They ran around the room trying to find some clothes to put on, and when they finally were completely dressed, they grabbed out a book and pretended like they had been studying. Just as they had predicted, Beth walked in only moments later.

"How are you guys going?" Beth asked both of them.

"Good!" they both replied, doing so a little too hasty.

"Ok, well, I see you have been studying, so I will leave you both to it," she called as she left the room.

When she left they both just looked around at each other and began to laugh. Both Robbie and Kim were glad that the other was laughing; it lifted the tension that had filled the air only seconds

ago.

"That was way too close," Robbie whispered as he crossed the room to close the door, and Kim agreed. All Robbie could think of right now was how close they had come to being caught, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he had the thought of Tasha nagging at him.

"Rob, you aren't wearing any pants, and it's kinda cute," he said in a very flirtish tone. Kim, unlike Robbie, could think of nothing other than the fact that he and Robbie were just in bed together.

"Oh shit, I couldn't find any so I sat with my legs under the desk. Oh, here's a pair," he exclaimed as he fished a pair from behind the bed.

As Robbie turned around, Kim removed his pants to put his briefs back on to go to bed.

"Kim, man, I think those are my briefs you're wearing," Robbie pointed out to Kim.

Kim looked down and realised he had gone to Robbie's drawer instead of his own. They were the only items of clothing that needed sorting. After deciding to go to bed, they both got changed, trying not to make the other realise that they were eyeing them off.

They both got into bed, Kim wearing nothing but his own Calvin Klein briefs, double-checking that they were his, and Robbie wearing Kim's boxer shorts, not realising this until he was actually getting into bed, and having to get changed again.

And as they both went to sleep thinking of what had happened that night, no matter what Robbie did; he couldn't shake a feeling that he had somehow betrayed Tasha, even though they had broken up earlier that night. As he drifted off to sleep, he decided he would go back and see Tasha in the morning, and hope to reconcile their relationship. But then there was Kim. Robbie had basically confessed his love for Kim, and he did like him very much. It was all too much to handle. Then all of a sudden, there was a loud grumble from Kim's side of the room.

"I love you Tasha," was what Kim had grumbled. Robbie couldn't believe his ears, but he tried to make excuses for what he had heard. Maybe he didn't say anything like 'I love you'? Maybe Kim didn't even make a sound and he was hearing things? But it didn't matter how many scenarios he ran through his head, it wouldn't have made a difference for what would have to come.

To Be Continued...

Well there you go people, my first fanfic. Hope everybody liked it, and I am planning to write more chapters, many more chapters, and continue the Robbie/Kim romance. I know that this story line between Robbie and Kim has been told so many times, but I hope that mine is a little different. Maybe someone new will join them and make it a love triangle? That is if Tasha isn't already another love interest for Kim? Maybe there will be another twist? Who knows, but keep an eye out for the next chapter. It may be a little while coming, but I have ideas to shape and meld to my liking.


End file.
